When a Playboy falls in love
by FiReCaStEr-NaTsUmE
Summary: A tragic accident triggered her heart disease. Now, time is running out for her. But, will she be able to enjoy her remaining time, especially when she knows that she is risking her life in loving a playboy?
1. Chapter 1: My Solitary Life

Konnichiwa minna-san!!

Gomen ne… I haven't continued my "Just So You Know" story for a long time.

Hhmmm,… How can I say this,… I can't think of a beautiful scene to continue,…

Also,… I wanted to try to write something more emotional…

Oh yeah,...

**I replaced this Chapter,...**

**I just fixed something,...**

**Gomen ne for my mistakes,...**

it's all up to you if you want to read it again...

So here it is,…

* * *

"**WHEN A PLAYBOY FALLS IN LOVE"**

**Summary**

A tragic accident triggered her heart disease. Now, time is running out. She went back to her homeland to enjoy her remaining time, but, will her remaining time be enjoyable especially when she knows she could die instantly if she doesn't stop herself from falling in love with a playboy.

**CHAPTER 1: MY SOLITARY LIFE **

Life. Yeah, it's really full of surprises. I have been one of its victims. I was completely caught off guard. Who would have thought that a healthy, cheerful & naïve girl like me could be its victim? I am completely innocent. I haven't done anything wrong. Why me? Of all people, why me? Why did it have to be me? I want to despise everything, everyone around me. Why did they have to be so lucky? I am the good little girl but then, Kami-sama chose me to suffer? What have I done in my past life for me to suffer like this?

But, no matter how I say I despise everything, I know in my heart I cannot undo those things. I just have to live, for my mother. I will show her how much I care for her, before I completely leave this harsh world.

I looked out the window. The sun is rising again. How much time is left for me? How many sunrises am I supposed to see before the darkness completely engulfs me?

How I envy those little birds that fly so carelessly in the blue sky. I was like them before those accidents happened. So carefree, as if nothing matters.

But, I have to deal with it for now.

Yes, for now.

I overheard Mom's conversation with Subaru-niichan, my doctor. Subaru-niichan is my best friend's brother, that's why I call him oniichan, not doctor.

Back to the topic, I overheard their conversation. They thought I was asleep, which is I was about to do. But, when I heard my mom ask the question we both dreaded to hear. I become fully alert.

_**flashback**_

_That night is just like most night. Same old boring ones, after taking my medicine, I should go to sleep because they said I shouldn't stress myself. But who would have thought that this night would change my view about life itself._

"_Subaru, I wanted to ask you for a long time, this question keeps bugging me. I know that you know I am gonna get hurt if the answer is a yes, but please, answer me truthfully. I am ready now & I will accept everything that you will say regarding about Mikan's health." I heard my mother say to Subaru-niichan. Her voice, I can sense in it, is filled with worry, anxiousness, & dreadfulness._

_I suddenly got fully alert. The drowsiness that was in me suddenly left. My heart started to beat faster, which is I remind you, not a very good thing. If this continues, my illness would only worsen. I tried to calm myself down, which I have done successfully without anyone noticing. I focused myself on listening to their voices._

"_Yuka-san," Subaru-niichan said, "I know this hard for you, but I think now is the time for you to know the truth. I know you are incredibly strong, not only physically but emotionally too." He paused. He looked at my mom & took her hand in his own._

" _You have managed to endure those misfortunes that came on you amazingly. I really am sorry. I have to add one more misfortune to you. I have done my best but it seems, she will not make it." He paused once again to let my mom react. I heard inaudible sobs & I know that came from my mom. _

_Subaru-niichan took a deep breath & continued," She only has more than 3 or 4 months left. I know I am an excellent doctor, but it seems I failed in rescuing the life of my precious little sister's best friend & the daughter of the person whom I considered as my second mother." My mom cried loudly & Subaru-niichan embraced her as he patted her back & tried to console her._

_I was shocked. Speechless. I can't believe it. It's not true. This is just a dream. Everything is a dream. I will not die. I am just an average girl with an average life. This would be too unrealistic for me._

_My father & grandpa are not dead. I know that. My mom had prepared breakfast & soon, she will wake me up from this bad dream. Yes, it will be soon. Five more minutes & everything will be back to normal. I would wake up from this dream._

_But, this is true. This is real. No matter how much I deny it. evrything would only lead to one thing and the pain in my chest seems to prove it. My heart, I feel it, something is clenching it. I could feel the pain. It's unendurable. I can't breathe. Tears are forming in my eyes & I can barely breathe because of the pain._

_The last thing I remember, Subaru-niichan & mom rushed beside me & everything went blank._

_**End of flashback**_

"Good Morning my little sunshine!" my mom came in my room, which is by the way, in the hospital. She brought me some foods & my favorite fruit; orange.

"Morning mom." I said dully. I looked at her, my eyes are blank & I know it. I don't want her to see me like this but, I can't help it. It would take so much energy to act as if nothing is wrong.

"Mikan, my dear, what's wrong?" mom asked worriedly. I smiled a little, my sad smile.

"I don't want to stay here anymore." I said. Really, this place is so boring & I want to enjoy my last months too.

"But, my dear, it would be dangerous if we move away in this hospital. How would Subaru know if you're improving or not?" She reasoned.

"Mom, I really don't want to stay here anymore." I said again. Maybe acting as a spoiled brat would bring some luck. I added a cute pout so she would think again.

"Mikan, I don't want to lose you." She said seriously. Seriously because she said my name, not 'little miss sunshine' or 'my dear' anymore.

I looked outside. "Mom, the reason I want to go outside this room is because I wanted to experience to live again." I said. "To feel the cold air against my skin. To feel the heat of the sun & the water from the sea." I looked at her straight in the eyes.

"At least, for the last time? With you?" She looked at me & fully understood what I meant. _'Yes! I am out of this cage!' _I exclaimed in my head.

"Better not get too excited, my dear, you're illness, always remember that." Mom said as she smiled her warm smile at me, the smile I'll never forget. The smile that made my father fall in love with her. The smile that I have inherited, like they said. The smile that could melt anyone's heart. The smile of my mom.

"I'll talk to Subaru." With that last statement she left. I started to eat my breakfast with my smile while restraining myself from being too overexcited because like she said,

"too much is always a dangerous thing... for me..."

Yeah I know that. That's why, I looked outside. The sun has risen so brightly in the blue sky. I can't stop myself to think that it is mocking me. I know, just like the sun, my end would be nearing soon when my sunset comes and death would embrace me.

This is my solitary life. A life full of pain and loneliness.

* * *

Gomen ne minna-san!!

Really,...

To think I thought I have edited this chapter...

Well anywayzzz...

It's edited now...

But for those who have finished reading it...

It's your choice if you want to read it again...

I just added some... uuuhh... sentences...

But again…

**Anywayzzz…**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Free at last?

Minna-san!!!!

Gomen ne I have updated late,…

Well,…

Do you want to hear the whole story???

Well, maybe not,…

Anywayzzz,…

Here is the second chapter,…

**I promise I won't use any internet slang again,…**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: FREE AT LAST???**

Outside, the world continues to move. In every places, I see them rushing out for something they thought important. They are those people who have experienced freedom but haven't even noticed it. People who took their life for granted. People who doesn't know how to cherish their life and wanted to end it without even realizing how they are so blessed.

If only I could swap with them. I would have lived my life to the fullest everyday.

"_There is never too late". _

That's what they say. But for someone who knows that her time would be coming to an end, it will always be too late. Sure, you could tell all your loved ones how important they are to you. You could tell to your friends how much you enjoy being with them. You could tell to your enemies how much you hate them or forgive them.

But there won't be enough time to even cherish the moment.

Especially when it involves '_**great emotion'.**_

I walked up to my window. This window had always been my window ever since I discovered that I have this curse.

Yes, CURSE, why? Because this curse destroyed all my dreams of becoming who I want to be. This curse took away my privilege of being a child and a teenager.

Emotion is one way of showing how you feel. This curse took away my freedom to show emotion. How much I despise it, what can I do? It's here now and it has almost controlled me all of my life. So now, I know I won't be making a mistake. Sure, this decision of mine involves great consequences. But I made up my mind. If I would die, I would die with my experience outside this cage.

I looked around my room. Big and spacious. It's complete here. I have my own flat screen plasma TV with DVD player and the latest style of radio. In front of it is my queen size bed with all the different machines beside it. The intercom above it and my lamp that is remotely controlled. A very big sofa that can be changed into a bed on my left side in front of the comfort room. Above it, the split- type air-conditioner. Then, on the right side of the comfort room is the main door, when you enter, you will see the big refrigerator, sink and the dining table. On the left side of my bed, a medium-sized window. Beside it, at the foot of my bed is a sliding door leading to the balcony.

'How luxurious…' I thought. But, I won't miss anything in here. I looked around for the last time before I heard my mom called me outside.

***outside***

"Mikan!" I heard my mother's lovely voice calling me. She wears a white blouse and a gray business skirt. Her hair is neatly combed and she wears a diamond necklace. The diamond necklace that was given by father as their sign of emgagement before.

"Yes, yes. I'm here." I said as I walked up to her. She smiled at me and told me to pay attention. I looked at Subaru-niichan. Well, I guess he would tell me about those long lists of do's and don'ts.

But I was astounded when he told me only one thing, not what I expect of long lists of do's and don'ts.

"Enjoy, Mikan." He said sincerely as he smiled at me with one of his rarest smile. I almost lost control of my emotion. But I have regained my control before it starts again.

I hugged him and thanked him, the same way as my mom. Now, I will be leaving this place. This hospital which I consider as my second home. The beautiful garden in which I found peace whenever I feel lonely. The highest rooftop, where I feel the cool breeze against my skin while watching the full moon. The little playground in which I sit in the swings where I ponder my thoughts and the soothing cherry blossom tree in the little hill at the back of the hospital.

Now, I will say goodbye. Not only to this place but to this country. I will be going back to my homeland and enjoy my last moments there. We got in the car, actually a limousine, and drove off to our private airport. I will be going back to Japan to enjoy my last moments. Hopefully, to find my real purpose for living in this harsh world before meeting my end.

"Mikan, whatever happens," Mom said. "Whatever happens…remember, always remember… there is not one moment that I regret when I'm with you… so I wish you enjoy your life to the fullest." Mom said as she hugged me. "I never thought about giving up. About giving you up. So you don't need to prove anything. Okay?" she continued.

"Okay" I said as she smiled at me, even though she cries, she's still as beautiful as ever. I am touched and I feel my chest tighten. But I don't mind. This time, I will show my emotion. Even for just a bit. Even if it hurts. Just for my mom.

"Madame, we're here" the driver said through the flat screen TV.

"Yes, is everything arranged?" Mom asked as she wiped her tears. Although the driver noticed it, he didn't interrogate, instead, he answered, "Yes, Madame."

"Let's go my dear Cherry blossom!" Mom said excitedly. She was back to her normal self and, sad to say, so was I. I was back to my impassive self.

"Okay." I said unemotionally, as if nothing happened a while ago.

We headed to the plane, of course, a private plane. Now, I will start a new life. A life

just like the one I had before. But this time, I'll make sure, nothing and no one would

ruin my last days.

But, I was left thinking to myself. Am I sure that this is freedom???

* * *

That's the second chapter!!!

Now,...

Just inform me if I had used internet slang.

Arigatou gozaimasu!!!

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEW:**

 **khatzie- **thank you so much for reviewing!!! My very first reviewer for this story... ^_^

 **sweetcandy90- **really??? I am glad you appreciated it...^_^

** natmik11- **Of course!!! Well, I really have'nt watched or read that yet. All I know is that the girl has a heart disease too. Don't worry, I won't follow the book... It won't end just like that,... Well,... maybe a bit??? ^_^

**cassandras- **Thank you very much for reviewing! Don't worry, I didn't use any now!!! Did I???

**oObroken-wingsOo- **Yes, thank you for reviewing,... I like your pen name,.. 

**illutia mist- **Thank you very much for that!!!^_^ Yeah, I think, she will... Let's just wait until the end, okay???

**AYUMU10-**  Hey!!! I made sure this won't be got along...^_^ First- timer too??? Me also...

**bloodyrosey- **Thank you!!! Glad you liked it...

**-Yasu-CupidxPsyche- **Don't worry, there won't be any of that now,.. ^_^

**dominiqueanne- **Thank you!!!

* * *

 Again,...

Oh! before that,... I recomend "**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**"... It's cool!!! really!!! I have watched until episode ten only, I'll continue it next time...

Well,... Just sharing,...^_^

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: The Legend

Okay!!! Here's the third chapter…

I'm sorry for updating a bit late…

Actually…

It's so late isn't it???

Anyway…

I know nobody would even care to read this little introduction… so

Let's start the story…

Also,…

Thank you for all your reviews!!!

It makes my heart flutter whenever I saw somebody reviewed my story.

So enough with all of that…

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: THE LEGEND BETWEEN THE PLAYBOY AND THE ICE QUEEN**

The clear blue sky appeared once again as I looked outside of this mansion. I always feel calm whenever I looked at it, a certain feeling that I needed the most right now. Making decisions would be so hard especially when you're girlfriend is the ice queen, not only in the whole school but also in this whole subdivision or maybe in the whole country or maybe… wait, I'm exaggerating.

This confusing situation I am in right now really pisses me off, but then, who will believe that the "_forever patient"_ Ruka Nogi would be pissed. Those people just judge whenever they want to. How pathetic, but then, I need to find a solution on this "_little problem" _of mine just like the oh-so-great-thinker Natsume said.

No hard feelings but that guy surely didn't give a damn on what will happen. He only thinks about his girls. I take that back. He never cared for anyone except his little sister and father. Of course, me too, but he played with other girls' feelings so carelessly.

I know he had a reason for being like that but then, I think it's too much. Sure his mother left them and divorced his father but-

My thoughts were interrupted by a deep voice coming from upstairs.

"Ruka, stop thinking about nonsense things and make sure that your girlfriend wouldn't cause any trouble for this night's dinner." Speaking of the devil, Natsume said.

I raised my eyebrow. So now, he can read my mind. How come? I was quite surprised.

"Don't bother yourself with an answer. Just do what I said." He said once again as he hold his cellphone while busy typing. Maybe he found another toy to play with.

Did I just think the word _"toy"_?! If Hotaru found out about this change in vocabulary, she would surely kill me!

"_Ruka,I hate your BEASTfriend. Girls are not toys to be played around and to be called as that. If ever I hear that word again from your BEASTfriend, I will certainly punish him without thinking twice. My upgraded 'Baka Gun' model 2000i is far more powerful than the first 200i and certainly, you know how it feels to be shot by model 200i." _She told me these words after hearing Natsume call his new girl, "My New Toy". The girl, being Hotaru's partner, or rather helper which is more fitted to be called 'slave', in inventing things certainly disagreed about her partner's nickname.

"Wha-? Ok. Whatever." I said as I make sure to never, EVER, even think about that word again. Thinking really stresses your mind and also your body. I wonder why as I walked to the kitchen and looked for something that would ease my headache. This guy sure is a pain.

"Let's see. Root beer, softdrinks, Ice cream, chocolate cake, apples, left-over pizza, strawberries, orange…" I raised my eyebrow for the second time.

"Natsume, what would be the menu for dinner?" I asked. Surely, he has something to prepare, right?

Natsume who is now at the living room, watching an action movie answered, "Whatever she likes, Ruka."

"What does she likes?" I asked getting two apples and bit the other one. I walked to the living room to discuss for dinner's plans.

"Many foods… most are sweet… but prepare something that we could eat too." He said as he caught the apple I threw at him without even looking at me.

"I will prepare??? Why me??? She's you're little sister and it's her "welcome dinner" just like you said." I said as I took a sit at the other chair.

"I don't feel like cooking." He said monotonously while munching the apple.

"But-! Ok! Whatever…" I just said. The last time I forced him to cook; we ate a burned tuna fish. It's not that Natsume is a bad cook. He is a good cook and can be a famous chef but you can never expect him to cook well if he doesn't like or else you'll be eating a poisonous dinner.

"I'm going to meet with Hotaru today; to invite her to this dinner." I said as I went outside and meet with my beloved Ice queen.

* * *

"What do you mean by that, NOGI RUKA???" Hotaru, my girlfriend, said. Her voice is so calm but her eyes tells that if I said a wrong thing, she can kill me by just looking, which is true and this always happen to everybody, that's why she is called as the ice queen.

"Well, you see, his little sister is going to come and would be staying for a bit. She said that she wants a little "welcome dinner" for her and that I should take my girlfriend because she wants to meet the lucky girl." I said trying to stay calm and collected although, deep inside, I am shaking.

"The lucky girl???" she asked as her eyes seem to soften but her face remains stoic and her killing aura loosens a bit, or am I imagining things???

"I agree. I will go to that welcome dinner of that damned jerk (AN: She's referring to Natsume, not Aoi)… ONLY, if there is a temporary truce between us." She said as she stirred her cold cappuccino.

"Yes, that is already settled." I said. Now, the only thing left for me to do now is to wish good luck for later.

"Ruka, you know too well why I hate your beastfriend guts." She said as she looked outside. I almost burst into laughter at her "BEASTfriend" term for Natsume. Well, if there is one person who would hate Natsume a.k.a playboy, it is no other than Hotaru a.k.a Ice Queen.

I clearly remember what happened at their first meeting. I guess, Hotaru's beauty definitely attracts everybody but only a few with self- confidence can be able to tell her that. Basically, I am one of the brave… and so is Natsume.

_Flashback_

_The teacher entered later than usual and that means there is a special announcement. He walked to the blackboard and wrote Imai Hotaru in Japanese. Murmurs are heard in the whole classroom everybody knows what that means. It only means that there is a new student._

_Our homeroom teacher, Mr. Narumi, told everyone to quiet down. I am certainly curious at the new student but I was not overexcited like the others. I looked at Natsume, my seatmate and best friend; he seems to be curious too but doesn't care nonetheless._

_The voice of Mr. Narumi broke out my thoughts as he said, "You may come in now Ms. Imai". 'Miss???' I thought. I just hope it's not another fan girl. Maybe, that day Kami-sama really wanted to give me so much blessings, the problem is, it's "so much". A beautiful girl, definitely not a fan girl because of her scrutinizing gaze, entered the classroom and everybody was awed. 'Is she a goddess?' I almost blurted out._

_The girl's beautiful raven hair which seems so soft and cupped her face elegantly, her amethyst eyes that could drown anyone who looked into them even at first glance, her cute little perfect nose that doesn't seem to be artificial, her thin pink lips that doesn't smile seems to strengthen her undeniably intimidating gaze, her porcelain skin that looks so soft even by just looking at it, and her slender figure and curves at the right places.  
_

_She's just like a goddess and I am sure she caught my heart at first glance, but something is wrong. She seems to be glaring daggers, at me?!_

_I looked around, is it me? I hope not, once again, Kami-sama definitely made sure all my wishes for this day come true. It's not me she's glaring at; it's no other than my best friend Natsume. He is definitely annoying her with his playboy tactics. I have a feeling that this one is not good because she looks like she can do the impossible._

"_Freaking-playboy-jerk over there, the one beside the cute-bunny-blondie-boy, stop giving me silly looks of yours or else I'll make you stop; in my own way." She seems serious and I think it is really better if Natsume would stop. Wait! What did she said about me?! "cute-bunny-blondie-boy"?! It makes me look like a gay! _

_I was about to retort when,…_

_*BAKA*_

_*BAKA*_

_*BAKA*_

_*THUD*_

_She blew smokes from her gun, Kami-sama! She has a gun! Natsume! Is he alright?! I looked at the other side of the classroom; he is there; still alive. Thank God! My classmates moved back from the fight between the two while Narumi decided to watch and didn't even think about stopping them._

"_You brat!!! How dare you do this to me!" Natsume said as he stood up and was about to take a chair. He gets angry whenever he's defeated, that's why I need to stop this at once, but it seems like Imai isn't also the type of person who backs down. She pointed her gun once again at Natsume, 'This wont stop'. I thought, 'I really need to stop both of them'._

"_Everyone please calm down." Narumi said before I even speak. All students looked at him and wondering what he's up to. "Ms. Imai and Mr. Hyuuga, please stop this petty fight and return to your seats." He said while smiling like an idiot. _

_I was quite surprised when Ho- I mean, Imai, followed his instructions. Thinking what had occurred this day, I must say, there is someone who could, at least, resist Natsume's charm and even tried to beat him. The things is, she's a girl and this is the start of their legendary war._

_End of Flashback_

"What are you thinking Ruka?" Hotaru said as she sipped her cappuccino.

"Nothing, just reminiscing something." I said as I smiled at her. I remembered why she called him my "BEAST friend". It's because of her visit at my, I mean, Natsume's place.

_Flashback_

_After a few months of courting, and slavery, I managed to make her fall for me. That day, we were supposed to go for a date but I left the latest crab- flavored cheesecake at home and she insisted on picking it up. We went back to my place. I never knew she still doesn't know that Natsume is the owner of the mansion I was currently staying and I lived there with him. I mean, it's really impossible, right? She is Hotaru Imai and she doesn't know that? Am I expecting her to know everything? Maybe she just didn't want to be associated with Natsume._

_Continuing with the story, I left her in the living room and I wet to the kitchen to take it. It's just that I took some time in finding it since the refrigerator was miraculously filled with foods. Maybe Aoi or Natsume's mother came- which is high doubtful since they live far from here. _

_At the living room, Hotaru seems to got bored in waiting that she decided to help Ruka in finding HER crab- flavored cheesecake. As she was walking towards the kitchen, someone grabbed her which made her back bumped in the wall._

"_You-!!! What are you doing here you jerk?" Hotaru asked monotonously as she glared at Natsume. Natsume smirked and put his hand on both side of her head._

"_Why? Didn't you know I lived in this mansion? Also, this palace is mine." He smirked at her while she remains emotionless._

"_Oh, is that so? Pardon me but I wasn't interested in that particular detail that I decided to ignore it. Did it bother you?" she said as she slapped away his hands, not so gently._

"_Oi! That hurts! How come your so brutal?! You bitc-!!!" Natsume said but he was cut off when Hotaru pulled out her Baka Gun and shot him. Once again he flew into the other end of the hallway. Hotaru smirked evilly as she blew out the smoke._

"_Are you okay in there, Hyuuga-san??? Enjoying yourself or another more???" She said._

_Natsume disregarding her femininity attacked her. She dodged everything skillfully and so is Natsume. While this scene is happening, Ruka is still having a hard time finding the cake oblivious on what's happening in the hallway._

"_Hmmm,… where is it???" he asked himself… "Aha!!! I found you at last!!!" He took the cake beside the ice cream in the fridge._

"_Hotaru, I found it! Sorry to have kept you wai-…" He almost dropped the cake if Hotaru didn't threaten him._

" _Let go of that cake and I'll certainly make you buy another dozen of that!" She said while panting._

"_Wha-? What happened here???" Ruka asked shocked. The clean hallway from before was full of burn marks of Hotaru's Baka Gun and Natsume's porcelain vases from abroad was broken. The paintings that were neatly placed were in the floor and the red carpet turned into a white and black one with lots of broken glass._

"_Natsume!!! Hotaru!!! What in the world happened here?!?!" _

_...And that was the last time I took Hotaru in Natsume's mansion._

_End of Flashback_

"Ruka, are you thinking silly things? I have been calling you for almost a minute now." Hotaru said as she took a bite in her new- ordered crab ice cream.

"Wha-? How come you have that? When did you buy it?" Ruka asked confused. He was composing himself, especially his mind, for a proper conversation with her girlfriend or else she will think that something is wrong.

"When you're too busy daydreaming. I took your credit card." Hotaru said as she enjoys the ice cream in her mouth.

"Ruka, I told you that credit card is not really that useful. It will only make you have more debts than necessary. If I were you, I'll just probably use ATM." Hotaru said while sipping the melted ice cream.

"Don't worry, I can pay for it." Ruka said, smiling. Hotaru puts down the glass of ice cream then said, "Whatever."

*Rings (My Heart by Paramore)*

"Is that your phone?" Ruka asked. Hotaru nodded while finding her phone.

'Subaru??? Why would he call???' Hotaru thought when she found her phone. She pushed the answer button and said,

"Hello?"

*Pause*

"Yes, it's me."

*Pause*

"Nani?!"

*Pause*

"When?!"

*Pause*

"Why did you let her?!"

*Pause*

"What if something happens to her?!"

*Pause*

"Just be sure about that or else..."

*Pause*

Ruka was watching his girlfriend. This is not the first time he saw her shocked and threatening but this would be the first time he saw her worried and he wonder what is it that makes her worry.

"I still have your 'Black Box' so don't even think about doing that."

'She's blackmailing the caller.' Ruka thought while sweatdropping.

*Pause*

"Hai. Bye."

Hotaru sighed as she pressed the 'end' button. She still looks a bit worried and I think I should ask her why.

"Hota-" I was cut- off when she said the reason.

"My bestfriend is coming." Hotaru said.

"You should be happy." I told her.

"I am happy." She said worriedly.

"You don't look like even the least of it." I said. I still don't get it; why she have to be worried.

"You shouldn't get worried," I said, "She wouldn't die or something." I continued.

Then, something happened. She looked so shocked and I think I said something I shouldn't have said when she glared at me.

"Watch what you say. You don't know her yet." She said defensively. I was about to say sorry when she continued, "Yet... is there still enough time left for me?"

'Mikan'...

* * *

**At some place...**

*sneeze*

"My nose got itchy." an auburn- haired girl said while she was massaging her nose.

"Maybe somebody remembered you." Her mother, Yuka said.

"Oh,... Ok... This would be our house???" Mikan asked monotonously but deep inside she was surprised.

'It's too big!!! There are only two of us, how many maids do we have?' Mikan thought without even showing that she was surprised.

"Let's go to our rooms now, dearie... Oyasumi..." Her mother said as she kissed her goodnight.

"Oyasumi,..." She said...

* * *

At Last!!!!

Then,... I would like to thank the reviewers!!!^_^

**fitha**-- thanks for reviewing the chapter 2!!!^_^ Your'e right!!! Some parts in the manga are removed in the anime... and some scene are not the same... Anywayzzz,... I updated so please review, okay???

**illutia mist-- **she's just being emotional... You know, I know, everone knows that she can live her remaining time happily if she wants to... but anywayzzz... ^_^ thanks for the review!!! I really appreciate it...

**dominiqueanne-- **thank you so much for the review!!!

**bloodyrosey-- **haha!!! that happens to me!!! I type a lot faster now because of writing stories... Also, because of chatting... ^_^

**Illuminati_destroyer-- **hhhmmm,... I might reconsider... But you see, it's not a tragedy if nobody will die... MUHAHAHAHA!!! anywayzzz,,, let's see what would be the most suited thing to do,... ^_^

**XKasumiX-- **Thank you!!! My pleasure!!! ^_^

**chiyuusaku-- **there,... Natsume showed up!!! ^_^ But, I'll see if I can make Mikan and Natsume's meeting a wonderful scene,...

**awe-ellah99-- **here is the next chapter,... ^_^ I made it extra long,... well because,... I haven't updated at a regular time,...

* * *

To everyone:

Thank you for reading my story!!! It's really a pleasure for you to like it!!!

^_^

Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!

^_^

The reason I haven't updated is because of my college entrance exams... And, I am proud to say I Passed!!!!

^_^

Yey!!! Also, with the addition of my practice for field demonstration and projects... which I have succesfully accomplished!!!

^_^

Now,... I will try my best to focuse on my story!!! Make the chapter a bit long... I think...

^_^

Who have watched the movie of "Twilight"?!?!?!

It's really cool!!! I recommend it!!!

**PLZ. REVIEW MINNA-SAN!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Welcome Dinner

Minna-san!!!

Ahehe,.. Gomen for really updating so late!!!

I over-enjoyed my Christmas vacation and now that school is back,…

I can't find a time to finish this fourth chapter,…

Graduation is nearing so it's a bit hard to... uuuhhhmm... update...

Really!!!

Gomen Nasai!!!

Anywayzzz,…

I know,…

Enough with my sentiments,…

I'll start the chapter 4,…

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: THE WELCOME DINNER**

_Tick_

_Tock_

_Tick _

_Tock_

The sound of the clock echoed around the room as two individuals refused to stop their glaring contest. Their other two companion just sweat dropped at their actions. While tension was all around the room, it was a picture of serene night outside. Cool night breeze gently blew the curtains at the dining room while the moon shines brightly, producing radiant rays that lighted up the garden. The flowers and plants swayed with the evening breeze calming anyone who sees it.

It was all but serene inside the Hyuuga manor. Even though Hotaru Imai, a.k.a the Ice Queen hadn't pulled out her Baka Gun yet, you could easily tell that she can't hold back anymore, the way she looked at the Hyuuga who owned the manor tells you everything. She wanted him out of her sight… _Pronto!_

But what can she do? He owns the house and she is just a visitor. If not for her idiotic sister, who thought that the dinner was such a wonderful idea, she wouldn't be here right now. Also, she wonders why Ruka didn't oppose the suggestion made by the girl. He knew how much she despised everything that talks and describes _Hyuuga Natsume._

Whatever the reason is, she wouldn't let that Hyuuga destroy this dinner, full with crab meals and lots of other dishes that will make your stomach growl no matter how full you were. Of course, all these yummy foods are all cooked by the one and only Ruka Nogi, her beloved boyfriend. She took a whole crab, while still glaring at Natsume, and started to take out its meat, slowly cracking its shell as if it was Natsume's bones. Natsume did the same, but instead of crabs he took the fettuccini, loudly smashing the pasta and rolling it as if there was no tomorrow.

Ruka and Aoi looked at each other talking with their eyes; they wanted to say the same thing. _"You go first."_

"Uhhhmm," started by Aoi, she took the courage of talking first to break the silent fight between the two, "Hotaru-neesama, how did you and Ruka met?" she asked wondering if she had said the right thing.

Hotaru, distracted by the question, almost dropped her crab, but… just almost. She had managed to compose herself before answering the sudden question. Swallowing the crab meat first she answered, "Nani? Of course we met at school then he fell love at first sight with me, and then courted me. He said he will do anything for me and I answered him and we started dating until now."

"Oh…" replied Aoi who doesn't even know what to say. _'She's a bit direct to the point now, isn't she?' _She thought to herself. '_How can I even start a conversation if it is like this?'_

Ruka who watched the whole scene was quite glad that the two hadn't caused havoc yet. '_At least they act civilized tonight.' _he thought. '_Although Aoi doesn't know how to start her interrogation, everything goes fine. I hope.' _

The silence was broken by Hotaru asking, "How about you, Aoi isn't it? Whom are you dating right now?" she asked nonchalantly, picking up a new crab and started cracking it once again. This time she's not looking at Natsume knowing fully well what his reaction would be. She activated her hidden camera silently without anybody noticing. She made another new invention, it's called, "Spy Camera in 20 carat Diamond Necklace". It can be zoomed in or out as she moves the remote, the remote would be her 20 carats diamond ring. She had made it for a whole week, thinking about when she will use this, she thought that this invention might help her to be rich, and it certainly did.

'_I can kill two birds in one stone!!! Hahaha!!! First testing my newest invention and second capturing Hyuuga's rare reactions!!! _C_ome to me, my money!!!_' she thought as she smiled evilly.

Natsume who was eating spaghetti at the moment almost choked on his food by the sudden question. Ruka immediately went to get water while Aoi tried to get out from the shock. When she did, she immediately blushed and stuttered, making incoherent sentences that she doesn't even understand. Ruka came back and help Natsume by patting his back while Hotaru was having a feast inside her. She had captured Hyuuga's shocked expression, choking on food, and angry face. _'One hundred thousand yen each and for a whole set, it would total up to one million ten. I'm getting richer and richer!!! '_

"What kind of question is that, Imai?!" Natsume asked as he turned red from anger. He doesn't want his baby sister ending up like their "mother" and he certainly didn't want to talk about it. Maybe it would be much better if Aoi would stay at his house… or maybe not. Aoi might found out his little "escapades" every night.

"Nani? I'm just asking your little sister here, Hyuuga. Doushite? Does your over-protectiveness get the better of you? Are you afraid she had become a playgirl like you?" Hotaru asked straight to the point, not even thinking if Aoi was listening or not. She smirked enjoying every bit of their "civilized talk".

The way she looked at Natsume as if she was taunting him made him terribly furious. He wanted to punch her in the face even if she was a girl, for Pete's sake! "_This girl is not any ordinary girl! She is a hardcore blackmailer! She doesn't think about anybody except her money." _Natsume thought as he glared at Hotaru wanting to grab her and throw her out of his house.

'_Oh no! They are starting! I must stop them!' _ Ruka thought as he think of something to change the topic. "Ah, who wants more crabs?" he asked desperately trying. Instead of a reply, he only got glares from the Ice Queen and the Playboy. "Ok. I get the point. I'll zip my mouth shut." He said. '_Fine! Let them fight for all I care! He's just my best friend and that Hotaru is just my girlfriend!_' He sighed desperately. It's not as if he wants it to be like this. They were just too stubborn and won't listen to him.

"Come on, guys, please stop this nonsense." Aoi said. They looked at her, glared at each other once more before finally sat down and went back to their own business. Aoi sighed as she continued their latest discussion about her date- thingy.

"Well, as for your question Hotaru-neesama, uuhmmm," she paused and thought whether to answer the question or not.

Natsume who was curious also waited for her answer but he grew impatient and said, "Just say it, Aoi." He glared at her demanding for an answer.

"Wha-?! Well, it's just a bit hard to explain, onii-chan." She said as she looked outside. Her eyes seem to be in a daze and it looks like her mind travels somewhere faraway.

"What do you mean?" Natsume asked as he raised his eyebrows. He did not understand how hard it is to say the boy's name that would be his next target.

"It means her relationship is complicated. Baka." Hotaru said while trying to take out some meat from the crab. "She _**might be**_ in love with a person that is hard to love." She continued as she succeeded in taking out the meat.

"Is that true, Aoi?" Natsume asked while glaring at his little sister. Before Aoi answered Hotaru had beaten her to it.

"I said _**MIGHT BE**_… Baka. Weren't you listening to me?" she said while wiping her hands clean. She took the water in front of her and drank it. '_Ahhh… Cold water feels good after eating crabs._' She thought.

"I heard you hag, but I'm not asking you." Natsume smirked at her as if to challenge her. He had, intentionally, changed the subject for her sister's sake. '_I'll ask her later, and she better answer me or else._' He thought.

"Don't look at me like that, jerk. You don't know whom you are facing with." Hotaru said unemotionally as she glared at him.

"I heard that before, emotionally-deprived hag." He said making Hotaru irritated.

"Urusai! Paranoid hentai." She said impassively.

"What did you call me?! You Crazy woman!" Natsume said as he slammed his hands on the table. He is not a hentai, it's just that, girls show their… you know to him.

"Crazy woman?! Who's the one to talk?! Melodramatic baka!" She said as she stood up also. She makes crazy invention, yes, but she's not crazy enough to be called crazy!

"URUSAI!!! YAMETE!!!" Aoi and Ruka said at the same time. Everything seems to have shut up at the sudden outburst. Hotau and Natsume took their seat silently while Ruka and Aoi glared at Natsume.

"Nani? Why am I the only one who received a glare?" Natsume asked.

"Just shut-up onii-chan." Aoi said as she took a very deep breath then sighed and sat. "Let's continue eating now, shall we? It's my welcome dinner anyway."

* * *

**AT THE SAKURA MANSION**

I looked outside my room and what I see was priceless beyond anything that can be bought by money. It was a painting of tranquility outside my room. The cherry blossom swayed gently with the cool night breeze. I walked over to my terrace to see the painting in its full view. I wish I could be a part of it. A part of a precious memory which never be bought nor exchange with any material things in the world.

Now that I have realized it, at least I get to see a breathtaking site like this before I leave this cruel world. This world that is wrapped in a shining fantasy would soon be opened by those people who had seen the reality of reality. Those people who had been woke up from their sweet dreams only to see these harsh nightmares of reality.

The way I see things, I guess, they had all changed. I look at life as if it had betrayed me even though I knew it's just doing its job. Maybe some people look at me like I was giving up. How I wish they were right, yet, they weren't. If I was giving up, then why am I living outside my safe palace? I could just have waited at the hospital until I die yet I chose to fight for me to live, to feel like I am alive.

I pulled my robe tighter, as if it was going to give me enough warm. I had stopped my sentiments cause it only drives me crazy thinking about those things. My mother was talking to a business partner in her conference room… somewhere in this mansion.

I haven't toured this mansion yet. It was so big that I didn't know where to start. Also, we have just arrived and I was sleeping my butt off this whole day. I wonder what Hotaru is doing right now. I knew that she knew I was here. Yet, she still hadn't visited me. Of course, I know her reasons. She thinks I might be surprise because of her sudden visit… blah, blah, blah… then it might lead to complications because of this heart illness… and so on and so forth.

She might even wonder, if I'll call her right now, if I am excited to see her. Of course I am! Who wouldn't be??? After being parted away from your best friend from a very long time, tell me who wouldn't? I guess, I have to make the first move then. I should call her; she might be worried that I'll be surprised if she calls me. That girl, as if I hadn't been careful enough to last for years. I learned to control my emotions well… she don't need to worry, that Hotaru.

Anyway, I went back to my room leaving the peacefulness outside to get my cell phone. I dialed Hotaru's number and waited for her to answer my call. I wonder if she will be surprised that I have called her or maybe she was expecting me to call. Why does it take so long for her to answer my call anyway??? What the hell is she doing? Making new invention, I guess, or again, as always, maybe I was wrong.

"Come on, Hotaru, answer." I said as I grew impatient. I smiled sardonically as I repeated what I have said… impatient??? "Haha!!!" I laughed at my nonsense, "I grew impatient, after a long time of waiting for the cure and not finding one, I still grew impatient?" I said out loud. I slumped on my bed still waiting for Hotaru to answer my call.

I am pathetic, I know that. Then, why does it bother me? I am doing what I wanted to do right now and yet, I don't feel contented. I sighed and was surprised when somebody talked.

"Yes you are pathetic, Mikan. Why are you talking to yourself??? That's a sign of insanity." The cell phone

talked.

"What the-?! Hotaru!!! Did you read my mind?!" I asked, surprised, of course. I felt my heart jumped and… it's tightening as I felt my breath shortening.

"Mikan, what's happening???" She asked worried. Maybe she has heard my gasped and the drawers 'thumped' as I tried to find my medicine in the drawers.

"Uhhh…" I tried to talk gasping for air, "I just remembered, I hadn't taken my medicine yet." I lied. She shouldn't know that I was surprised because of what happened earlier. She even tried to make me call first even though she wanted to call me the moment she found out I was here.

"You are a bad liar, Mikan. Come on Ruka. We're going. I am going there, wait for me, Mikan." She said. I feel her panicking yet she had made a decision so I didn't stop her. I found my medicine and drank it with cool water.

"Hotaru, I am fine now. Ok. I'll wait for you. I am in my room okay?" I said as I took a breath in and let out a big sigh, just like what Subaru-niichan told me if I was having an attack. I felt dizzy, that's why I went to the bathroom to splash some water in my face.

I heard loud knocks on my door and my mother rushing in my room. She called, "Mikan! Where are you?!" desperately. Hotaru might have called her. I smiled solemnly as I looked at my reflection. I am deathly pale, my eyes have dark circles underneath, and I seem a bit malnourished. My pale lips trembled slightly as I was having a hard time clutching the sink to keep a steady balance. It was like the world was spinning.

"Oh! Thank God! I found you!" I heard my mom said, I looked at her but my eyes were quite blurred. "Why didn't you answer back?" She asked walking towards me.

"Because," I whispered then I felt the world spun wildly and everything turned dark.

"Mikan!!!" was the last thing I heard, once again, from my mom.

* * *

**AT THE HYUUGA MANSION**

The eerie silence bothered the four as the tension was beginning to suffocate them. The only thing heard was the sound of spoons and forks that touched the porcelain plates while they were eating.

Nobody wanted to talk, it just feels awkward when they start a conversation after their little fight earlier.

Just then, they heard a cell phone ringing...

_"I can feel the pressure  
_

_its getting closer now  
_

_We're better off without you  
_

_I can feel the pressure  
_

_its getting closer now  
_

_We're better off without you"_

"Wow! You like Paramore, Hotaru- neesama???" Aoi suddenly asked.

"Yeah, I like them. It' was just my best friends influence. She is a bit addicted to their songs." Hotaru explained as she went to get her cell phone. She slowly stood up from the chair and walked towards the table near a very large mirror.

"Yeah, as if, you will like a song like that without others influence." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Doushite??? What's wrong about having influence over someone?" Hotaru answered back in a menacing voice. They started, once again, their glaring competition, forgetting that there was a caller waiting for Hotaru's answer.

"Uuhhmm..." Ruka interrupted them. "Hotaru, I think somebody is waiting for your answer." He said.

"Tch... yeah right." Natsume said as he continued eating.

"Onii-chan!!! Please act decently, will you?!" Aoi said as she reprimanded Natsume.

"Whatever." was his reply.

'_Idiots_' was Hotaru's lasts thought before she answered her cell phone.

I was going to say 'hello' when I heard Mikan's voice. '_Mikan!!! I guess she have realized why I didn't call her._' I thought but was surprised by what I heard from my

best friend.

*pause*

"Yes you are pathetic, Mikan. Why are you talking to yourself??? That's a sign of insanity." I said, trying to cheer her up.

*pause*

I was going to say, how are you when I heard her gasp, not a good sign.

"Mikan, what's happening???" I asked her, worried.

*pause*

"You are a bad liar, Mikan. Come on Ruka. We're going. I am going there, wait for me, Mikan." I said slighly panicking. I knew that I made a mistake. Darn! That was what I have feared of doing that's why I didn't called her right away!

*pause*

I ended the call and told Ruka to take me to Mikan's place.

"Come on Ruka!!! It's not that far from here!!! Let's go!!!" I said while rushing to the door.

"What's happening Hotaru???" He asked me and I also saw the two Hyuuga's questioning looks.

"I can't explain it right now. Later. Let's go." I said for the last time then headed for the door. Before I went out of the dining room I said, "It was such a pleasure to know you, Yuki Aoi. Let's eat together, some of these days."

I heard her shout "thank you" before I was lost in my own thoughts.

* * *

"I wonder what's wrong with her and what happend." Aoi said as she took a drink from her glass.

" I don't know and I don't care." Natsume said then remembered something.

"Yuki Aoi," He said as he glared at his sister. "What do you mean by complicated?"

"Huh?" comes Aoi oh- so intelligent answer, but she caught up on what he was saying.

"Oh... that was... uuhhh... hehe... I need to fix my things onii-chan." She said as she tried to escape.

"No." Natsume said sternly. "Explain now." He said.

"Alright... Well..." Aoi started....

* * *

HAHAHA!!!!!

I finished it!!!!

the Chapter 4!!!!!

Don't get angry guyz!!!

the title is "The welcome dinner" so I focused on the dinner and added the after dinner thingy...

don't worry...

i'll complete it on the next chapter...

depending on the title... again...

^_^

also, I will be giving PM's to those who reviewed... okay???

For anonymous reviews... well...

i'll just post it here...

**konnie: **Well,... Hahaha!!! Well, I guess... I think... Maybe... but don't worry, it will be interesting soon... I made this chapter a bit,... not so dramatic... *sigh*... Forgive me...

^_^

thank you!!!!

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**

**PLZ. REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: The Accusations

Well,…

I guess I took another long time to update,…

Well,…

Gomen ne…

_I cannot say farewell yet,_

_Not, when I know I'll never forget,_

_Let's make a momentary goodbye,_

_Let our emotions flow and cry…_

_**LiRpA~~~**_

Tribute to Graduation

_**BOYLENIANZ 08-09!!!**_

_**And to all graduates BATCH 2009!!!**_

Okay!!! Enough with these,… here's Chapter five!!!!

* * *

**CHAPTER 5: THE ACCUSATIONS**

"Tell me why it is so complicated?!" Natsume said as he slammed his hands down on the table. His knuckles turned white as his grip on the sides of the table tightened. He glared at his sister who was frowning at his actions, but still she remained silent.

"Aoi…" he said menacingly.

"Onii-chan," Aoi started, she touched her brother's tensed shoulders and tried to make him relax a bit, but Natsume just shrugged her hands off.

"I don't know why you're so frustrated by the simple fact that I like someone," she continued, now, both of them felt the frustration of having to talk to each other.

"Aoi," Natsume said while gritting his teeth, "Just say who he is."

"No, why do I even have to tell you, onii-chan? You have your own love life, and I never, even once, get in your way." Aoi reasoned out to her brother, thinking that he might change his mind in knowing 'who-this-unfortunate-guy-is'.

Natsume frowned at her sister. _'She has a point,' _his rational mind said.

'_She does? But who knows? She might be crying someday cursing the guy and saying that she should've listened to me, at least I know who the guy that will make her cry and can beat him if that happen,' _said the overprotective side.

'_Baka! She can protect herself! You know she's not someone who others can easily mess with,' _his rational mind reasoned.

'_What if she can't handle it?' _the overprotective side defended.

'_What if she can? You should trust your sister more!' _the rational side said.

'_I had trusted an old hag and look where I ended u-'_ he thought, taking the overprotective side but was cut off before he finished his thoughts.

"Onii-chan!!! What are you spacing out for?!" Aoi said as she tapped her brother on his cheeks.

Natsume frowned once again; he unconsciously combed his hands in his soft raven hair then sighed. He talked but this time a bit calmer.

"Aoi, all right, you just need to say who he is and why it's complicated," he said then, once again, sighed.

"You're a playboy. You should be one of the first to understand," Aoi said as her bangs covered her eyes. Natsume was taken aback by what she said and he become a bit uncomfortable, but didn't showed it.

"So?" he said, pretending that he's not affected. "I can't see the connection of that in my questi-" he stopped in the middle of his talking when the idea hit him like he was hit by a stone.

"No, don't tell me. Aoi. He isn't a…," he said the words was slowly becoming a whisper.

"Well, he is. I don't know if it's a karma or what but, that's what makes it complicated," Aoi said but not looking in his brother's eyes. She doesn't want to see the hurt in them. The way she said those words, it's as if she was accusing her brother that he is the cause of it. The cause of why her love life seems complicated.

'_I'm really sorry onii-chan. It's not that I am lying, I just didn't tell you the complete story,' _She thought guiltily. She remembered their mother's words to her before she went to her brother's manor.

"_Don't tell him anything that will make him suspicious. Do you understand, Aoi???" the words of Kaoru Igarashi still rang in her mind._

"_Never tell your brother anything about what's happening here," she repeated._

"_But why?! Doesn't he deserve to know?" Aoi defended._

"_It will only make the matters worst, Aoi, just do what I say," Kaoru said with finalization as she walks away from her._

"_He will only hate you more, and that will only lead to more complications mom. I hope you know that," Aoi said to her mother's retreating figure._

"Who is he?_" _Natsume asked; the tone of his voice doesn't contain any emotion.

"Eto," Aoi said hesitant. Natsume look at her, searching her eyes, wanting to know if she was lying. Of course, she can't let her promise to their mother be broken, so she looked into his eyes, crimson met crimson. They were searching each other's eyes for something that can be used against each other, but both of them are defiant, neither want to lose.

"Who is he?" Natsume asked, once again still looking at his sister's eyes.

"Hijiri," she answered, unable to lie. "Hijiri Youichi".

Natsume's crimson orbs widened at the said name. "Youichi?"

Aoi nodded; not really surprised at her brother's reactions. '_Youichi is someone who is close to onii-chan anyway,' _she thought.

"Youichi has become a playboy?!" Natsume said; surprised.

"Well, where do you think he got it?" Aoi asked mockingly then continued, "Of course, in his senpai!!! You!"

'_So, does that make me the reason why Aoi's love life's complicated??? Damn!' _Natsume thought. _'How did that happened?!'_

While Natsume was busy in analyzing the situation, Aoi looked at him guiltily. She can't help but clench her fist while observing her brother, '_I just hope he won't take it personally, once he found out about the whole story. Youichi is certainly a playboy, and it is true that I kinda like him,_' she blushed at the thought, '_but, I hope mom's decision is right or else, he will not only hate her, but also me,_' she thought as she turned her gaze outside.

"Come on onii-chan! You don't have to think about that! I can handle him personally and I know that you know that!" she shouted at Natsume.

Natsume was taken aback by the sudden exclamation, he unconsciously raised his hands in surrender.

"All right! I lose," he said as he stood out and started to walk out of the room. Aoi smiled but that smile immediately vanished when he heard what his brother said, "But, don't think I did not realize that something is definitely not right and if this is because of that old hag's business, you might want to tell me the truth," them he walked out leaving Aoi uneasy.

"Oh Kami! I screwed up! He will hate me too!" she whispered. As her face was filled with guilt and concern. "_Mom, I hope I did the right thing._"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

  


**AT THE SAKURA MANSION**

**MIKAN'S POV**

A blinding white light caused my eyes to hurt, I tried to open them slowly until I got used to that light. I saw my mom talking to Hotaru and they both look quite concerned. I traveled my gaze at the door and saw two men standing there, one has a short blond hair and ocean blue eyes while the other has this long dark raven hair that reached below his ears but not over his shoulders, he has this sinister dark lavender eyes and I don't feel comfortable as he look at my mom with those intimidating eyes.

'_That man, I saw him before! But where?!,_' I thought as I frowned at the man.

Nobody even noticed that I was awake when he looked at me with his scrutinizing gaze. I stared back at him to let him know that I can be defiant even with my current state, but after a moment, I started to feel uneasy and began to squirm, that's when the boy with the blond hair noticed that I am awake. He tapped Hotaru, and then she immediately went over beside me.

"Mikan, are you okay now?" she asked with concern evident in her eyes and voice. I never saw Hotaru like this before even when she found out about my illness. I concluded that she knows I won't stay alive any longer and I noticed that she calls me Mikan now. I smiled half- heartedly, suddenly touched by the unexpectedness of the situation.

"Hotaru, you used to call me baka," I laughed but still continued, "I'm glad you still know my name," I said as I poke her in the forehead.

She immediately remained stoic but then she smiled when she said, "I see, so you prefer baka. I got no problem with that."

"Aww! Come on! I prefer if you call me Mikan!" I said as I try to make her take back what she said.

"All right girls! Enough with that, Mikan still needs to rest and I still need to continue my meeting. Stay with her for now Hotaru and ah, what's your name?" Yuka said as she asked the blond boy.

"Ruka, Ruka Nogi ma'am," he answered.

"Well, Ruka, stay with the girls as I continue my meeting with Mr. Serio Persona, and you may call me Yuka!" she said as she walked over to Mikan and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Mikan, my dear, are you okay now? Do you want something? Have you taken your medicine?" Yuka asked as she strokes Mikan's hair.

"Yes mom, I'm okay now. I took my medicine and it is fine, I don't want anything," Mikan answered as she stole a glance at the person called Serio.

"Okay then, I'll go now dearie! You stay here with Hotaru-chan!" she said as she stood up and walked out the door.

Mikan and Hotaru sweat dropped at her mom's actions, but they both smiled. After the door closed, Mikan's face turned serious as she said, "I don't like that Serio- guy or whatever to call him. He seems like he want to take something from me."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Hotaru agreed as they look at the closed door.

'_So this is Mikan Sakura. I see,_' Ruka thought as he gazes at her. Mikan looked at him and raised her eyebrows, "Yes? Who are you?" she asked.

"Mikan, that's my boyfriend, Ruka," Hotaru explained to Mikan.

"Ah. I see," she said as she scrutinized him, "He's good- looking, and he looks kind," she added then smiled.

Ruka unconsciously scratched the back of his head and said, "Thank you," as he sweat dropped. '_They are almost alike!_'

Mikan saw her cell phone on the bedside table and suddenly remembered something. She frowned and took the cell phone then asked Hotaru, "Hey, Hotaru, did you call mom? She was the last person I saw before I fainted."

"Huh? Well, yeah. I called her. Why?" Hotaru asked, confused.

"Where was she? At the time you called," Mikan asked once again as her grip on her cell phone tightened.

"Well, I don't really know, but they were discussing something in the background when I called her," Hotaru said starting to feel suspicious. "Why?" she asked once again.

"Ah, I don't know. It's just that, I don't really like the person she was with. I really got this feeling, and I know it's not really good," she said as she looked out of the window. Stars can still be seen in the sky and the cold air is still there. She felt dizzy, and as she stretched and yawned, she remembered that she was about to sleep before she decided to call Hotaru.

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed.

"What?" Ruka and Hotaru asked her at the same time.

"Where will you sleep? There are lots of rooms here. You can choose any of them. It is night-time now and you also need to sleep. Go on!" she said as she slumped on her bed and started to doze off.

"Just close the door when you leave," she said before she completely went to the dreamland.

"She's sleeping," Ruka said the he started to walk out on the door.

"Yeah, I know. Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Let's go," Hotaru said as she followed Ruka.

Ruka smiled at her then closed Mikan's door. He chose the room beside Hotaru while Hotaru's room is beside Mikan's room.

"Goodnight Hotaru," he said before he went inside.

Hotaru looked at him then smiled and said, "Whatever."

Ruka was taken aback but still smiled. He went in after Hotaru closed the door, but before she fully closed her door he heard her whisper, "Good night too, Ruka."

* * *

Thank God it's finished!

Hey! I started doing this before my graduation, and only finished it a month after my graduation!!!

How uncool!!!

Anywayzzz…

At least I finished this chapter right?!?!?!

Well,… Time to think of a good scene where our couple will meet!!!

Haha!!! I think I got overdramatic!!! I mean, Hotaru being so sweet! And Mikan being like her! And Natsume, he-, he- whatever!

Anywayzzz,…

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!**

**Once again…**

**PLZ. REVIEW!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Decision

**CHAPTER 6: THE DECISION**

**HOTARU'S POV**

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed enjoying the soft mattress where I lay at that moment. I was in the middle of my own wonderland where as far as I can see, everything was full of brand new parts for my inventions, they were calling me to pick them and make another new creation. At the center of it all was a buffet style table full of crab flavored foods. Crab meat, crab soup, crab ice cream and everything I had been wishing for.

I was about to pick one up when something that sounds like a hammer pounding on a wood echoed through my dream. Distracted by the annoying sound, I was forced to leave my wonderland and face the cause of it. That person, thing or whatever it is will surely pay for destroying my wonderful dream. I opened my eyes hastily but the sudden brightness blinded me momentarily. After I adjusted to the light I picked up my baka gun on the bedside table and immediately opened the door, sending the person knocking straight at me.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I shouted at the person who took my wonderful dream away while giving him my infamous glare.

He raised his hands as if in surrender and said, "Chill down, Hotaru. It's just that, don't you think we'll be late? It's already seven thirty in the morning, and our classes' starts at eight!"

"Ruka," I started, "You destroyed my wonderful dream just to say that?" I said menacingly.

"Weren't you the one who said that you hate being late?" he reasoned then continued, "Well, it's fine for me," he said as he put his hands on the back of his neck and started to walk off. I stared at his back for a moment, processing what he had said.

"Matte!" I stopped him and he looked back at me as if he was expecting me to say something he knows I would certainly say.

'_Am I that easy to read now?_' I asked myself. Even though I knew that he and Mikan are the only ones who can RARELY predict what I will do next. Others, well, others just don't know and will never know what goes around my head.

"We won't really make it?" I asked him knowing full well that the answer is, "Yes, we're going to be late," he said.

'_What now?!' _I asked myself. '_I would get a tardy mark on my clean record! What excuse should I make?! They wouldn't excuse students who woke up late because of taking care of her best friend together with her boyfriend!_' I thought disgusted at the things those malicious teachers and students will think.

I sighed as I ordered Ruka to prepare himself. I also went inside the room to clean and compose myself up while thinking for a reason to make my record clean. After I took a bath, another knock echoed in my thoughts, I glanced at the clock, quarter to seven! '_What should I do?! Absent?! No!_' I picked up my baka gun and pointed at the door.

Thinking that the person who was knocking was Ruka, I immediately shoot the person when she opened the door.

'_Wait! SHE?!_' I helplessly watched the unfortunate person get hit by the upgraded baka gun I made, but that 'she' seems to have good reflexes as she tilted her head a bit to avoid getting hit.

I smirked at the person and said, "Impressive, that was quite a shock."

"Thank you for the compliment," she said as she bowed down and continued, "The breakfast is ready, Madame, I am here to take you to the dining room."

"I see, what is your name, maid?" I asked her; still amused.

"Nobara," she said, "Ibaragi Nobara, Madame."

"Alright, Ibaragi-san, please show me to the dining room," I said as I finished getting dressed.

As we walked down the hallway, I scrutinized her with my stoic gaze. I started to wonder how come she easily avoided my baka gun when Ruka still had a hard time to react. I started to feel like something is not right.

This maid has a wavy mid-length azure locks that ends at her back, below her elbow. She has a smooth and white, like a snow, complexion, and long and slender arms and legs that can pass for a model. Her deep cerulean eyes, gives you chills if you look at first glance, yet it turns into a comfortable feeling when she smiles. She definitely looks like a doll, no doubt about that.

"How about Mikan and Ruka? You won't call them?" I asked suddenly but she doesn't seem surprised by the sudden question.

"They are already there, Madame," she answered.

"I see. You can call me Imai, please avoid calling me Madame," I said to her. '_So the two is already there_,' I thought as an idea hit my mind.

'_I know how I can be late without dirtying my record,_' I smirked at the ingenious idea that only Imai Hotaru can think.

We reached the dining table in silence. I still had the feeling that she's not just a maid, but for now, I must face my problems first. I sat down on the chair and started to eat.

"Join us Nobara-chan," Mikan said as she pointed at the vacant seat at her side.

"Iie, Mikan-chan, I am not really-" Nobara said, not accepting the offer but she was cut off by Mikan.

"Come on, Nobara-chan, I insist," Mikan said as she tapped the chair and smiled at the girl.

"You seem quite close," I was supposed to say the same thing but Ruka beat me to it. I looked at him then turned my questioning gaze at Mikan while observing the maid's reaction.

"Well, I met her at the hospital," Mikan explained then continued, "The nurse, who was taking care of me said she had amnesia due to an accident, the only thing she remembers is her name. Then, I went to her room and I made friends with her."

'_A patient, I see,_' I threw a glance at her for the last time then resumed to my conference with Mikan.

"Hmmm, that definitely sounds like you, Mikan," I said as I took another bite at the lobster I was eating. '_Anyway, time for my plan!_'

"Where's Yuka-san?" I asked. Everybody looked at me as if I asked something I never should have.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked again as I finished the lobster I was eating. I wiped my hands clean then glanced at the clock; eight o' clock.

"Oh, we're definitely late," I said out loud then turned my attention back to them who were quite surprised.

"What's the problem?" I asked when nobody answered my earlier question.

"Well," Mikan started but then she looked away and Ruka continued it for her, "Yuka-san went off earlier because she had an important meeting," he said quietly as he fixed his spoon and fork in the plate, you know, those damn table etiquette that bothers me a lot when eating my favorite crab.

"Oh," I was speechless. Well first of all, Yuka-san never left Mikan alone, especially when eating breakfast, just for a meeting. She had been acting weird since last night. But still, I have to think quickly, or else, my perfect attendance would fly away from my grasp.

"I see," I continued. If Yuka-san is not here then I have to force Mikan to do it, "Mikan- chan," I said and everybody looked at me, once again, weirdly.

"Hotaru-_**chan**_," Mikan emphasized the word "chan" than she was supposed to. Still, I waited for her to talk while raising my eyebrows as the cue for her to continue, "what are you planning?'"

'_Oh! I forgot she got sharp these past few years,_' I thought as I smiled wickedly. She pointed her fork at me and said, "Hah! You are definitely planning something!" she shouted then raised her hands in a cross position that definitely says "NO".

"Mikan, you don't even know what it is. What if you will like my idea?" I said as I look at Ruka for help, but he seemed clueless and just look away then scratched his head while trying to avoid my piercing eyes.

I glared at him and thought, 'you're_ dead, Ruka Nogi!_'

"Fine!" Mikan said, "Spill!"

"Well, I wonder if you would like to go to school with-" I was cut off before I even finished my sentence. '_Not really that surprising,_' I thought, '_That's Mikan we're talking about._'

"No!" she exclaimed.

"See, I knew you wou-, WHAT?! But I thought you want to get out of here?" I asked surprised. I definitely thought she would agree and this is so sudden,

'_I take it back, not really Mikan at all,_' I thought then frowned.

"Why not, Mikan?" I stared at her hard, I know from the very start that she wanted to be normal again, she doesn't want to be secluded from the world anymore, then why is she refusing my offer?!

"I," Mikan started, her eyes were covered by her bangs, "Well?" I asked once again.

"It's just that," she tried desperately to reason out.

"Mikan, just answer me truthfully," I said, '_Damn! Fine! Forget the perfect attendance! Mikan is much important than that,_' I said to myself grudgingly. Although that attendance is important, I must say that her reason is much important than my ambition. So then, I have no choice but to focus on her problem.

"Do you want to go or not?" I ask, forgetting the big plan I created before this serious talk.

Everyone at the room waited for Mikan's answer, well, we were the only ones at the room, including Ruka and Nobara, but anyway, we waited for her answer and finally she said, "I don't know."

"Why?" I asked her. If she doesn't know then it is either _**she really wants to but she can't **_OR_** she doesn't want to but she can.**_ That was always the case anyway and that applies to everybody.

"I'm scared," she answered truthfully. I waited for her to continue and she said, "I don't know what I should do, what if everyone will think I'm weird or what if I can't control my emotions that well? There are lot's of what ifs going on in my mind," she said while covering her face with both of her hands.

I let everything sink in then I said, "Then, how would you know if you won't try? Time is running, Mikan," I said to her then I turned my gaze outside, "Do you think it will wait for you? I think you should do things you want, before it runs out and everything will be too late by then," I said.

"Mikan, just do what will make you happy, I'll support you," with that said, I stood up and started to walk towards the door. But before I went out of the dining room completely, I turned around and asked, "Should I call Yuka-san now?"

Mikan looked at me still with hesitation painted in her face. Nobara took her hands then smiled while looking straight at her eyes.. She might have gain some confidence from the action made by Nobara as she looked at me once again, this time, with determination, as she nodded calmly at me. Ruka smiled and so does Nobara who squeezed Mikan's hand and said, "You can definitely do it, Mikan-chan!"

"Oh?" Yuka Azumi said surprised by the sudden phone call she received from Hotaru who was currently in their mansion.

*pause*

"Ah, is that so? Then I can't do anything now, can I?" she said as she smiled whole- heartedly.

*pause*

"Yes, I'll take care of that Hotaru-chan. Please take care of Mikan for me, ne?" she laughed once again then smiled.

*pause*

"Okay then, can I talk to her?" Yuka said then closed her eyes and sighed.

She hadn't eaten breakfast with her precious daughter this morning, and this seems to be the first time that thing ever happened. It's not because she doesn't really want to eat breakfast with her daughter, God knows how much she precious every second with Mikan, it's just that, something that definitely should be put first came up and if she didn't appear on the sais meeting then everything that she and Yukihara had been fighting for will only go to waste.

While waiting for her daughter to pick up the phone, Yuka found herself looking at the family picture taken several years ago, when they were still in the happy, blissful days.

The picture consists of her in her mid- twenties wearing a summer dress and a woven hat with a big red ribbon while smiling brightly at a tall and handsome man in his early- thirties that has silver with a tinge of blue highlighted hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. He was wearing white cotton short with matching white thin polo and he was carrying a little Mikan with little curly pigtails, who wears a green sleeveless dress. Then there was an old man whom Mikan was smiling at.

Yuka smiled at the memory. It was taken on their summer trip in Hawaii. Their last summer trip together, the four of them. If only she hadn't found out about his father's, Mikan's grandfather, deal with that detestable man! She looked away from the photo. Unconsciously, tears formed in her eyes that caused her visions to blur. She hiccupped a bit then wiped her eyes dry.

"It's time to face reality now, and correct these mistakes," Yuka said for the last time but was surprised when somebody talked in the phone.

"What is to be corrected," the voice said, "mom?"

"Mikan!" Yuka was surprised and didn't know what to say. '_If I told her, then it might happen again! I don't want her to have another attack right now!_' Yuka thought.

"Dear," Yuka started to explain.

"Yes? Mom?" Mikan said while waiting patiently.

"I just want to tell you, I'm really sorry this morning! I never intended to leave you this breakfast! Really!" Yuka explained, well since leaving Mikan is a mistake for her then she is telling the half-truth, but not the whole- truth.

"Oh, that's fine mom. Hotaru, Ruka and Nobara- chan is with me anyway, so I guess its fine. No need to worry about it, really," Mikan said shrugging the matter off. Yuka thanked the heavens for moving to another topic.

"Well then, take care of yourself in the school, okay?" Yuka said to Mikan.

"Yes, don't worry about that mom. Hotaru's with me so I'm fine," Mikan answered.

"Then, I'll call you later, okay?" Yuka said.

"Okay, Bye," Mikan said then hanged the phone.

Yuka sighed once again and massage her temples. She took the bottled water from the table and emptied it.

"I hope everything turns out fine. Where are you?" Yuka said then looked outside, "Kaoru-neechan."

Beside the family picture was a picture two high school girls, one has long and straight auburn hair with amber eyes and the other has strong deep azure eyes and raven black hair. They wore the same uniform; it's just that the girl with the black hair seems to be a bit older than the one with the brown hair. Both of the girls were smiling happily.

"Let's go Mikan-chan," Nobara said smiling.

"Eh?! You'll be studying too?!" Mikan exclaimed but not overly, since you know her condition.

"Yeah, she'll be going too since I forced her too," Hotaru said then went inside the car. '_That way I can monitor her if something came up.' _

"If you, people, want to walk then that's fine with me," Hotaru said but before she closed the car door, the other three had all ready got in.

"That was quite fast," she said stoically. "Ikuso (Let's go)," she said to the driver.

Now they are heading to Alice Academy where Mikan's life would definitely be turned upside down by fate.

"Gambatte ne," Mikan said as she smiled to her self.

"Yeah," the other three agreed.

Somehow, Mikan felt that something will definitely go wrong and her intuition just seems to prove it.

* * *

Gomen ne minna-san!!!

I finished this chapeter a long long time ago but I had failed to upload it!!!

Hontou ni gomen!!!

anyweizzz,... I knew you want to read how they met,...

but, you see,...

i really have a problem in how am i going to make their meeting ... "unique"...

so,... please hang on,...

Thank you very much for your everlasting support!!!!

**Thankz for the review!!!!**

**Thankz for the review!!!!**

**Thankz for the review!!!!**

**Thankz for the review!!!!**

**Once again,...**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!**

**PLZ. REVIEW!!!**

**yeah,.. before I end this,... I recommend "Seigi no Mikata"!!!**

**It's really cool!!!**

you should watch the drama!!!

Shida is so CooL!!!

Kanata's there too!!!^_^


End file.
